


Next Level

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, Post-Canon, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: A lonely late-night internet search opens Sara's eyes to something she never thought she'd be into. Now, she wants to explore it with her girlfriend but wonders how to bring it up to Mila. To her surprise, Mila is just as interested in it as her.~*~Written for the Rope Burn Zine!
Relationships: Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino
Kudos: 13
Collections: Rope Burn - A Yuri!!! on Ice Shibari Zine





	Next Level

**Author's Note:**

> :shows up two months late to post this fic: Thanksgiving seems like a good time to post some saramila love, right? 
> 
> As already stated, this was written for the Yuri!!! on Ice Shibari charity zine Rope Burn! I'm really glad I was able to take part in the zine and write this piece. It helped push me to write something I usually don't feel confident to write and I enjoyed it so much. I also want to thank the mods who put the zine together!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this and if you do, please let me know in the comments!!

It was late at night and Sara missed her girlfriend. They already talked earlier that evening, but she couldn’t stop that ache in her chest that started the moment she ended the call.

_ I’ll get to see her soon enough,  _ Sara reminded herself. It was just a week and a half until the Rostelecom Cup. She could make it until then. 

But it didn’t ease the current loneliness and she needed a distraction from it if she was going to get any sleep that night.

Her solution? Masturbation. It was her go-to activity when bored and it usually worked. With Mila in mind, she tried her usual touches, but it wasn’t doing much for her that night.

Sara huffed as she tossed her head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe she needed something new to stimulate her?

The internet was full of possibilities for that very reason, but Sara didn’t want to go in blind. Who knows what she’d stumble across that way. So, Sara laid there for a few minutes thinking of where to start.

She soon remembered something Yuuri said to Victor while drunk one night at a party together. It was hard not to eavesdrop on their conversation when with how loud the couple was when drunk together. He asked Victor if they could try something again, but Sara couldn’t remember the exact word. All she could recall was it involving rope.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and the search began. Surprisingly, it didn’t her long to find what she was looking for. Shibari.

Curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it, she’d spent hours online researching. Sara never realized how intricate the work was, marveling at the various knotted designs She couldn’t help but imagine how good they’d look on Mila. The red rope would match well with her beautiful, red hair. She even how it would feel to have the ropes wrapped around herself.

It was at that moment that Sara realized she had a kink she never knew she had. Now all she had to do was find a way to bring it up with Mila. But how?

***

This wasn’t a conversation Sara wanted to have over the phone or attempt through text. But finding the way to bring it up in person was tricky. She kept finding a way to avoid the topic, which was odd for her to be shy about something. Sara couldn’t remember the last time she was ever shy about something.

The Rostelecom Cup arrived. Sara waited until they were alone in Mila’s hotel room after the free skate to broach the topic. It wasn’t something she wanted to discuss before the competition in case it went awkward or something worse that caused a distraction for them.

Mila entered the room from the bathroom, dressed in her pajamas after her shower. Sara watched her out of the corner of her eye as Mila crossed the room to her suitcase. She nibbled on her bottom lip and wondered if she should bring her idea up.

She continued to watch her as Mila dropped her clothes on top of her suitcase and slid into bed beside her.

Mila gazed at her for a moment after settling in. “What’s up, love?” she asked. “I can tell something’s on your mind.”

There was no chance of avoiding it now and Mila would see through any lie she tried. Sara locked her phone and set it to the nightstand before turning to face Mila. Her usual confidence was faltering despite how much she prepared for this talk.

“What is it, Sara? You can tell me anything,” Mila encouraged.

Sara nodded, closing her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath. This was it.

“ _ Iwanttotryshibariwithyou,” _ she said as the words ran together in a rush. Her excitement and nervousness getting the best of her.

Mila blinked at her owlishly. “What was that?”

Heat began to rise on Sara’s cheeks and she covered her face with her hands.

“Please tell me, love. Don’t hide now,” Mila said gently.

Sara waited a moment before saying, “I want to try shibari with you.”

“Oh, is that all?”

_ That’s all she has to say? _ Sara thought as she lowered her hands. “Yes?”

Mila held her gaze for a couple of seconds before a laugh escaped her lips. When she saw Sara’s brow began to furrow, she quickly covered her mouth and said, “I’m sorry. I just thought something was wrong with how serious your expression was. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Well then, what do you think about it?” Sara asked, getting back to the point of this conversation.

The laughter ceased. “That’s rope bondage, right?” After Sara nodded, she continued. “Yeah, I’m up for trying it.”

Instant relief washed over Sara. “Guess I don’t have to go into the full explanation that I planned.”

“Wow, you really came prepared for this, huh?”

“Of course, I did.” Sara dropped her gaze to her lap. “So, you really want to?”

Mila wrapped her arm around Sara’s shoulders, pulling her close. “If I didn’t, I would have said so. You can come to me about this kind of stuff, anytime, okay?”

Sara nodded.

“Good. That’s my girl,” Mila said, pressing a kiss to her hair. “It’s cute seeing you’re shy about this. Normally, you’re so confident.”

“You don’t have to rub it in.”

Sara felt her cheeks burning. She knew Mila liked to tease her, but it still got her every time.

“Aw, love, it’s okay. It’s just another side of you only I get to see. I like it.”

Sara didn’t see the point in arguing over something like this. It didn’t really matter anyway. She was just happy Mila agreed to it and wasn’t weirded out by her request.

“So, what now?” Mila asked. “I guess I’ll need to do some research now because I don’t know the specifics.”

“I can send you the sites I found, and we’ll go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan then. Now, let's get some sleep. You have an early flight in the morning.”

Mila pulled away from her so that they could lie down. Sara switched off the lamp beside her, casting the room into darkness. She then scooted behind Mila and wrapped her arm around her waist.

The night couldn’t have gone any better than that. 

And that’s how it started. Sara still couldn’t believe how simple it was.

They researched on their own or some nights together while on the phone, bought rope and practiced. Even if it was all mostly independent of each other, there was the excitement they shared over it.

Mila developed a habit of sending Sara pictures over Snapchat when she tried new ties and drove her wild with them.

During their trips to visit each other, they took things slow to try out who would tie the other up. Sara realized quick she preferred to top, and Mila had to arguments against.

_ “Do what feels best for you,” Mila purred into her ear on occasion when Sara hesitated. “I like you being in control.” _

That’s when it clicked for Sara why she felt more comfortable topping. It gave her control she couldn’t feel in other aspects of her life. She was so used to her brother watching over her and having a say in who she saw or did. But this was all hers and Mila enjoyed it just as much.

***

It took a while to build up the confidence to try more elaborate ties on Mila. Mostly it was due to the fact of their limited time and practice together.

It was a week after the World Team Trophy that Sara made her trip to Russia. Besides her first trip to visit Mila after they made their relationship official, Sara had a hard time containing her excitement on the flight.

The anticipation was thick in the air as they both knew what was in store that night. After dinner, they found themselves in Mila’s bed. Most of their clothes littered the floor.

Mila pulled Sara on top of her as they climbed into bed, continuing to kiss as they moved into a comfortable position. Sara straddled Mila’s hips and ran a hand up her shirt. Her movements weren’t as smooth as usual with a slight shake to her hands.

“You’re all fidgety tonight,” Mila commented as she pulled away, a smirk on her lips.

Sara steadied her hands against Mila’s sides. “I’m just…excited is all,” she explained weakly.

“I know, love. I am too.” Mila reached out and tucked Sara’s hair behind her ear. “Are you ready?”

Sara took a deep breath and nodded. She’d been ready ever since she landed in Russia.

Mila sat up and ran her hands up and down Sara’s thighs. “Then you have to get off of me first, babe.”

“Oh, right!”

Sara quickly moved off Mila’s lap as the other chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Sara asked, pouting.

Mila leaned in, almost close enough to kiss Sara. “Just like seeing how eager you are,” she said before giving her a peck on the lips.

Sara gave a “hmph” and continued to pout, which only caused Mila to laugh again.

“You’re so cute when you get like this and I can’t help but rile you up more.”

Admittedly, Sara enjoyed it too, but she wasn’t going to say it out loud.

She pulled away, so Mila could get the rope. Her eyes never left her girlfriend as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a box. They’d talked extensively about how this night would go, planning to make sure it all went smoothly. (Sara had never planned this much for sex in her life.)

Mila carried it back to the bed and laid it beside Sara before moving back into her previous spot.

Sara reached out and opened the box. Inside were two neatly wrapped, red ropes. She felt her excitement calm as she took the rope in hand, taking in slow, deep breaths. As much as she wanted to hurry and get on with it, she needed to take her time to make sure she didn’t hurt Mila.

Sara turned back to face Mila, who was sitting up on her knees, hands laying in her lap as she waited.

“Can I take this off?” Mila asked, glancing from her shirt then back up to Sara.

It was unexpected having Mila ask her permission to do something. The younger woman always did as she wanted. But something flared inside of Sara at the change.

“Y-yes,” Sara replied, her voice shaky.

She didn’t dare blink as Mila removed the shirt, tossing it to the floor, and reached behind her to unclasp the bra. But as she reached for her panties, Sara spoke again.

“Leave those on for now.”

Mila pulled her hands away and waited for Sara’s next instructions without a look of impatience across her face. Sara wondered how long she could keep her waiting in that position, but as much as she wanted to test that, she knew her own resolve wasn’t that strong tonight. There would be more time for that later.

“Let’s get started.”

Sara’s hands were steady as she brought the rope up to the starting position, full of confidence as she started the first knot. Mila was still as Sara worked and the room grew silent around them.

_ So far, so good, _ Sara thought to herself. She didn’t know how to express her current feelings into words, but she liked how it felt.

The confidence only lasted for so long.

Sara paused, biting her lip. She couldn’t remember what came next although she looked at the tutorial so many times. Which way was the rope supposed to go again? She hadn’t gotten far into it and Sara was already at a loss.

“Um, just one moment,” she said as she moved away from Mila. “Are you okay if I leave for a moment?”

“Go ahead.”

She slid off the bed and raced across the small apartment to get her phone from the living room. She quickly returned, not wanting to leave Mila alone too long by herself. Sara located the tutorial she saved and was relieved she hadn’t screwed the whole thing up just yet.

With her phone in hand, Sara climbed back onto the bed and laid it down where she could see it. She picked up the rope where she left off and continued, following along with the pictures. It was easy to fall into the rhythm of the movements again with the guide.

As the rope spread across Mila’s body, the good feeling Sara felt before returned. She just hoped Mila found her own enjoyment in this as well.

It was a slow process, working the rope all around Mila, as Sara kept checking to make sure nothing was too tight on her.

After tying the last knot in place, Sara sat back and admired her work. She wasn’t going to get this image of Mila tied up like this out of her head for a while. The design accented her body nicely with her arms tied behind her back.

“Do you plan to just stare all night?” Mila asked. “Of course, it's fine if you do, but I thought you might enjoy doing more.”

Sara didn't immediately reply, wanting Mila to wait. She was the one in charge tonight and it wasn't up to Mila to ask questions.

She reached out and caressed Mila's cheek. “I don't think you're really in a position to give orders, darling. We're going at my pace tonight.”

Mila's eyes fluttered as her body gave a slight shake at her words. Sara loved the reaction and wanted to see what else she could pull from her girlfriend that night.

“You're lucky I won't punish you for that cheekiness and won't make you wait long,” Sara said.

But the real reason was that Sara herself couldn't hold back.

She moved closer to Mila. “But if you behave for the rest of the night, I’ll make you feel good.”

Mila nodded. “I promise.”

Sara smiled. “That’s a good girl.”

The night’s activities eventually came to a satisfying end. Sara undid the knots and checked Mila over to make sure no serious marks were left behind.

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Sara, but I feel okay,” Mila said.

“I'm just making sure.”

Mila cupped her face and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. “You took good care of me, love. There’s no need to worry.”

“Okay, darling,” Sara said.

Sara took charge of putting the rope away before they both made their way into the bathroom. Mila had requested a warm bath before they got started and Sara went to take care of it for her.

Mila leaned back against the sink as Sara drew the bath.

When the tub was filled, Sara grabbed a washcloth and set it on the edge for Mila.

“It’s all ready for you. Let me know if you need anything else,” Sara said before heading toward the door.

“You’re not going to join me?” Mila asked.

Sara smiled. “If you want me to, I will.”

Mila took her hand and pulled her toward the tub. “Of course, I do.”

It was a snug fit with both of them in the tug but neither of them was going to complain. Mila leaned back against Sara as the older woman planted light kisses down her neck.

Sara picked up the washcloth she laid out and dipped it into the warm water before adding soap. With slow movements, Sara rubbed the cloth against Mila’s shoulders and worked her way down.

Mila let out a soft sigh. “That felt really good, love. I’m glad we got to try that,” she said.

Relief flooded Sara at those words. She wasn’t sure how to ask Mila, but it seemed her girlfriend knew she needed to hear that.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she replied.

Mila chuckled. “That’s an understatement. But what about you? Was it good for you, too?”

Sara wrapped her arms around her. “I can’t even put into words how good tonight was for me.”

No words could describe how it felt for her. It was a mixture of the post-orgasm and overflowing love for her girlfriend that made it difficult to explain how she felt at that moment. She was glad to have someone like Mila to share it with.

“We’re definitely doing that again,” Mila said.

“I look forward to it.  _ And _ taking it to the next level.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> If you want to share this on twitter, please use [this post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1200258710674776064).


End file.
